


College cult torture

by Farcrack5



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holy Water, Multi, Phone Sex, Psychological Torture, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Sex, Torture, Violence, Watching Someone Sleep, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farcrack5/pseuds/Farcrack5
Summary: Charlie lunt is a 23 year old college student born and raised in Montana, when she returns to visit her parents she will be thrown into a wild world of cults, love, family drama and choices that may impact the county as it collapses around her.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Original Female Character(s), Female Deputy | Judge/Original Character(s), Hurk Drubman Jr./Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s), Sharky Boshaw/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Wind invaded the car like a tidal wave, cool, fresh air thumped the student in the face, tussling her hair.

Music blasted from the worn pickup truck, the lyrics frightening off any wildlife nearby. 

Short Jean shorts rode up her thigh and a tank top hung to her shoulders, she was not dressed for what her parents had in mind.

Her parents weren't reserved by any means, but they were religious, and had recently joined a new church they were enthusiastic about, said it was called "Edens Gate." 

Stupid ass name but whatever. 

The GPS could barely be heard over the music as she hummed her way past the spread eagle and the airstrip that belonged to her cousin, Nick Rye.

It wouldn't be long before she arrived at her destination, her childhood home.  
A quaint little two-bedroom house with a vast backyard right next to a shallow river where she had spent most of her childhood days.

Nostalgia smacked her like a truck and a wide grin spread across the young woman's face. 

No other car was parked in the worn-down dirt road so she assumed her parents were out shopping for food, or something like that. 

Leaving the pickup on the front lawn she unlocked the front door and strutted her ass in.

The familiar smell of home, she stood and rolled in it.

"Ten-hour drive and they aren't even here." A playful pout crossed her face as she made herself at home, scouring the cabinet with some of her favorite songs playing through her Bluetooth speaker.

You can be the boss daddy, you can be the boss, bad to the bone sick as a dog.

She danced around as the song played, holding a granola bar in her soft grip. Clutching a glass of cold orange juice she spun around on her toes.

The jaw-dropping stares her parents were giving her made her feel a little embarrassed, but the cocky look on the other gentleman's face made her blush. 

Shuffling feet disconnected the speaker, face beat red she faced her parents once more.

"Sooo, who's your friiiennnd?"  
An awkward cough escaped her father's lips as he began to salvage the situation.  
"This is my new boss, Jacob Seed, he's having dinner with us tonight." 

The 23 year old nodded as she placed the ice cold OJ on the counter.  
Her shorts unexpectedly felt too short under Jacob's gaze.

"He's the brother of our new Pastor."

Her face pounded with heat as she gave a nervous but thoughtful smile to the tall figure.

"Um, well, I think I'll go get changed then..." she stuttered out, abandoning the granola bar as well.

A deep, toe-curling chuckle escaped the beast of a man, "don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm not as religious as my brother, besides it's hot out, wouldn't want ya uncomfortable for my sake." He placed a hand on his chest as the cocky smile permeated his whole face.

"Ah, thank you, my names Charlie, it's very nice to meet you, Jacob!" Her attitude changed as she began to relax, his comforting gaze and relaxed posture told her everything was just fine.

"Its swell meetin you too Charlie."

"Charlie, you remember how I was medically discharged from the Army? Well, Jacob hails from service as well and took me on as security detail manager for a compound of his."   
The aged man adjusted his glasses and strode past his daughter to the closet where he slipped off his shoes and neatly placed them next to haphazardly tossed flip flops that obviously belonged to Charlie.

"Oh, that's cool! I know how much you missed service." Charlie was speaking to her dad but her eyes were locked with Jacob's, tucking a stray blueish brown curl behind her ear, her eyes met the floor. "So baby girl, how is your boyfriend doing? His names Matthew right?"   
At the mention of a boyfriend, Jacob's attitude began to shift, crossing his arms over his chest almost like he was irritated.

Charlie leaned against the counter while her mother set about starting dinner and their house guest stayed planted to the door frame.

"Him and I are not together anymore." A short curt answer is all she would give to her doting mother.   
"Never did like that stupid boy, always smelled like a greenhouse." 

Now relieved of his shoes, her father gestured to the living room.

"Make yourself at home, Beatrice and Charlie are gonna start dinner."   
Charlie rolled her eyes as she was nudged into the cooking role.

"If you don't mind I think I'd like to sit in here, you and I can talk and keep the girl's company." He gave Charlie a mischievous wink.

"Alright then." Her father didn't sound upset just, flabbergasted. 

He shook it off and pulled out a barstool chair on the other side of the island that separated the living room and kitchen.   
Jacob joined him soon after.

Right across from the bar was the stove, fridge, and majority of counters. 

The two men began lowly speaking to each other as Charlie and her mom got to work preparing dinner. 

Charlie could feel eyes tearing into her skin, it was a constant impression on her back as she moved from counter to counter. The young woman gained enough courage to glance over her shoulder and locked eyes with Jacob Seed, the older man scratched his beard thoughtfully and grinned.

Her body felt flush as she thought about him staring at her, trying to ignore his stares she got back to work, chattering with her mother about how well classes were going. 

"So Charlie what do you wanna do after college? What's your dream job?"  
His sudden intrusion to their conversation made Charlie mentally reel.

"I want to go into Forensic Anthropology, but if all else fails I'm going to enlist in the Navy, or try to join the police force."   
Charlie's father beamed at her and Jacob nodded approvingly.

"Oh you must come to church with us tomorrow morning dear, I'd like you to meet our pastor and some friends of ours."  
Charlie nodded along to what her mother was saying almost absent mindedly.

"I'll be there." Jacob's sultry voice invaded her ears and now she was paying attention.

"I have to go visit Nick tomorrow so as long as the service doesn't run too late I guess I could go!"  
The mention of the pilot seemed to set Jacob on edge and the tall veteran didn't speak again until dinner was ready and being plated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I may have to skip church, I don't have any appropriate clothes for any kind of sermon!" Charlie's voice bounced off of the walls as she dug through her suitcase desperate for church appropriate clothing.

Her mother entered swiftly and quietly, holding a sunny yellow dress with soft peach markings.

"I made this for you Hunny, I'm sure it would be just the fine for the church."

The material was beyond gorgeous, her mother had always been an expert at designing clothing. 

"It's perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick wasn't answering his phone, no one was.   
Charlie couldn't get a signal at all and none of the landlines seemed to be working.

Odd but whatever. 

With her trip to Nick's being cut from her day, she had time to shower and get ready for the sermon.

Her favorite part about her childhood home was the decorative shower they had, a step in with glass walls and a detachable showerhead.   
If Jacob had been given his way, she would have no idea he had been in the house. 

Normally thundering steps were quieted with soft tiptoeing and socked feet, the behemoth of a man was able to quietly move through the home with only Charlie being present inside. 

Quiet hands went through a messy suitcase, searching for a set of car keys that would leave the young woman stranded in Hope County. He didn't want to damage her vehicle, she would need it later. 

A grin of satisfaction smacked Jacob as he held up the little keychain, stuffing it safely in his pocket he was able to make it back to the front door before she emerged from the steamy enclosure. 

He froze dead in his tracks, hand on the squeaky doorknob as she took careful steps to the living room, a towel wrapped around her body and water trailing behind her. 

Before Jacob could even take a breath she looked up.

She looked like a newborn dear caught in headlights, her brown eyes blown out as she saw her father's boss staring at her mostly nude body.

"U-Uhm, I left my phone here last night and your father gave me a house key to come get it."  
The lie rolled smoothly off of his tongue as he looked down, the embarrassment from being caught in the home was plain as day on his face, at least to Charlie it was.

"I..its fine, um, did you find it?"  
She pulled the towel tighter around her body and began taking careful steps backward on the hardwood floor.

"Yes I d-"  
In the blink of an eye, Charlie was going down, the liquid slippery under her bare feet. 

Jacob wasted no time booking it to catch the falling woman, pulling her close to his chest in an attempt to hold them both up in the slippery web of shower water. 

"Fuck, shit!"  
The college student yelped as she felt herself collide with a warm body, the towel hung around her hips instead of her underarms, leaving her exposed from her waistline up. 

"Don't move." A demanding shaky tone began to squirm around in Jacob's hold, pulling the towel back up to cover the rest of her body before taking a hesitant step back from him.

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Jacob opened his jaws to speak, shattering the intense silence.

"I should go, I'll see you at the sermon."

With that he was gone, disappearing out of her front door and leaving the fucker wide open. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The church was small, a white barn with crosses like symbols painted everywhere and people coated in different tattoos stood around holding guns.

The scene alone was enough to make Charlie want to run home, but, her keys had turned up missing so she was in the car with her parents. She had no escape from this creepy church. 

Her parents seemed happy, they were chattering about who was who as the trio made their way into the worn down the church.

Yellow tinted eyes met hers and held her gaze as they entered the front doors, people have littered in pews already, mumbling to each other and catching up on news.

A choir of youth around Charlie's age had already started singing some sort of gun-god song?

Those piercing blue eyes got closer and closer to the trio, a taller man with a man-bun and a thick neat beard, lastly yellow-tinted glasses and a rosary around his wrist.

His companion was a little shorter than the first, a neatly trimmed beard with the same piercing blue eyes and this one was dressed up in a nice suit. 

"Ah, Bethany! Robert, it's very nice to see you both. Mind introducing me to your guest?"  
The first man spoke with ease, his words fluid and soft.

"This is our daughter Charlie, she's visiting from college and agreed to come to the sermon with us today."  
Charlie's mother patted her daughter's shoulder, Charlie smiled and gave a shy wave.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Charlie, I'm Joseph and this is my brother, John and I'm sure you've already met our other brother, Jacob." John grinned and held out his hand to the young woman, as Charlie took his hand, his grip grew slightly tight, his rough hand sliding against her smooth skin.

"I see we are both tattoo enthusiasts, what does this one mean?" John slid his left hand over Charlie's collarbone, highlighting a sad angle with droopy little wings.

"It's a call back to my youth."  
She didn't choose to tell him much more, the intruding hand on her collarbone was making the college student squirm.

A loud throat clearing behind John caused the baptist to grin even wider, letting go of Charlie's hand and turning to the annoyed-looking Jacob and the drugged-out Faith.

"How rude of me, this is our sister Faith."  
Joseph smiled warmly at Faith and she simply nodded along to what he was saying, her eyes glazed over with the effects of Bliss.   
Charlie was starting to get uncomfortable with the Seed family so close to her, her parents, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind.

"I'll go find us somewhere to sit." The hurried words didn't bother Charlie's parents, who went on with their conversation. 

Charlie made the narrow escape to an empty row of pews, sitting down she tucked her dress under her knees so it didn't ride up her thigh.   
Wisely, none of the Seeds went to pester her again and soon the Sermon would begin. 

"Guess what Charlie, we set it up with Brother John and he's willing to baptize you today!"  
Her mother was excited but, Charlie wasn't a child anymore. She didn't want to get baptized by a weirdo she didn't even know. 

"What? You didn't even ask if that was something I wanted."  
She lowly snapped at her parents.

"Besides what is different about his baptism than the one I had as a child? There's no reason or rhyme for this."  
"Charlie Ann, I am paying for your college and I will not pay for you to live in sin, you will receive John's baptism after the sermon and I will hear no more of your complaints."  
Her father's voice began to rise, drawing the attention of other churchgoers and the Seeds themselves. 

Face flushed hot, Charlie didn't dare speak another word for the rest of the sermon.   
When she was ushered to follow John out of the Church her stomach began to knot up and she felt squeamish.

"So, how do your baptisms work?"

"I believe one must wear their sin and endure the pain of it being torn from their skin. You must atone for your sins, Charlie."  
The second the statements left his jaws Charlie whirled to run, knocking into a familiar chest before realizing she was trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our deputy.

Charlie couldn't remember what happened next, all she knew is that she woke up, tied to a chair.  
But she wasn't alone, across from her was a tanned skinned woman with black hair and face coated in blood and smeared makeup, a piece of tape adorning her lips, keeping her silenced. 

Besides the one girl, there was another, a short dark-skinned woman with half of a shaved head, blue eyes, and scars running along her neck. No gag covered her from speech, she just didn't appear to speak.

Charlie was securely bound to a rolling chair of her own, a piece of tape firmly over her lips and a throbbing headache decorating her skull.

Loud footsteps made the students head jerk as she peered to see who it was, surprise, surprise it was John.

"Deputy I think I should introduce you to a guest of ours, Charlie Ann, her parents have already been through the atoning process and are very excited to see all three of you do the same."

Charlie's breathing began to pick up until choked sobs broke through the barrier of the tape.   
She was panicking, squirming in the chair like a woman possessed, the woman across from her shook her head sadly and the other kept her sights trained solely on John. 

"Now, one of you has to go first. I do take volunteers, all you have to do is say, yes." An almost orgasmic sigh escaped him as he said the word he was so famed for. 

No one said anything, not a soul made a move.  
His fingers began tapping angrily against his leg as he waited for an answer, a handful of moments passed, still in absolute silence.

A sudden slam made Charlie's sobs sound like whispers as he hit the wall behind the darker-skinned woman's head. 

"I guess we'll start with you, Deputy."  
To almost everyone's horror, he began moving the tan woman from the room, leaving Charlie and the Deputy alone. 

The Deputy shook some hair out of her face and began sliding around in the chair, throwing herself down a set of stairs.   
Charlie sat quiet, listening to soft footsteps as the deputy returned for her. 

The tape on her face was removed first, tearing at her tender lips.  
"Thank you."   
The Deputy nodded before untying the rest of the college students' bonds.

Charlie was dumbstruck when the deputy presented her a wrench and armed herself with a pipe.

"What are we going to do?"

The Deputy made a swinging motion with the pipe and Charlie got the memo, the pair were gonna fight their way out.

Charlie wasn't skilled in combat, she barely knew how to use a pistol let alone anything else. So when the Deputy took a handgun from the body of a cult member, Charlie was reluctant to accept it.

"Can't I keep using the wrench?" Her response was the other handgun the deputy had pointed right at Charlie's face.   
With trembling hands, she accepted the gun and the Deputy crouched down, moving silently to a doorway, peering out of it- a shot that would probably ring in Charlie's ears for the rest of her life rang out, taking down the first cultist in the hallway. 

The deputy made fast work of the compound, narrowly escaping with crazed cultists on their tail, Charlie was shaking the whole time, firing fatal shots to men and women, her heart aching with every blow.   
She didn't want to hurt these people, but for her and the deputy to escape she had to. 

The radio attached to the deputies belt buzzed to life, hosting the one and only John on the other end.

"The Deputy possesses no one, and nothing to lose but what about you Charlie?"

The student covered her ears and took a deep breath, beginning to walk away from the silent deputy. 

"I'm gonna go find my cousin Nick, see if he can fly my ass out of this crazy place."  
A hand caught her shoulder and she turned her head, the deputy held up the now silent radio and put a call into Nick Rye.

"Well, I'll be dammed, thank you again."

Charlie and Nick spoke in a hushed tone, Charlie rapping her foot against the dirt, she was barefoot and the once sunny dress hung dirty and torn to her shoulders. 

Nick was shocked to hear about Charlie being anywhere in Hope County, her parents not mentioning to the aviator that the young woman would be there.  
At that moment she did begin to tremble, her parents had set this up, they knew what was going to happen, as John had said; they had already been through the procedure of 'the Baptism'.

They had wanted this.


End file.
